Camelot 1
by sidhefaerie
Summary: 20 Prompted Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**"Lie Detector" Het: Arthur/Gwen (Modern) MA**  
_Heart of Camelot First Challenge: An Interesting Use for a Scarf_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: MA  
Genre: (Het)  
Universe: (Modern AU)  
Summary: Gwen has her own way of making Arthur tell the truth.  
Word Count 186

**Lie Detector **  
Arthur woke up naked and tied to a chair in the garage.

"What the …?"

"Good you're awake." Gwen said from somewhere.

"Guinevere, release me this instant." Arthur demanded.

"Oh you will get a release all right but not until I say so." Gwen moved around to stand in front of him. She was wearing multicolor silk scarves tied in just the right way to be provocative. She smiled as her attire had the expected effect on him. "I see you like my outfit."

Arthur looked down and then blushed.

"Where were you last night?"

"I went out with Merlin and Gwaine."

She removed two scarves.

"Where did you go?"

"We went to a pub."

She went to put the scarves back.

"We went to a gentleman's club."

She took off another.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Gwaine!"

She hesitated holding the last scarf in her hand. "Really?"

"Yes really. Why would I need to go somewhere when I have the most beautiful woman in the world at home?"

The last scarf floated over his face.

She knelt on her knees before him. "Now about your release."


	2. Chapter 2

**"King of Spades" Gen Uther (Canon) K+**  
_Heart of Camelot Second Challenge: A Different Perspective_

Characters/Pairings: Uther  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon  
Summary: Uther realizes his mistakes  
A/N: Pagan spelling is 'magick' when referring to spells and powers.

**King Of Spades**  
No one could be sure when Uther became the ruthless bastard he was at the end of his reign. Some believe that it was because he lost the love of his life. The loss of queen Ygraine hardened him. It cooled his heart to everyone.

Everyone but Arthur.

Only the bright haired boy she left him could bring out the slightest bit of compassion. Arthur was the best of them.

A better man than his father.

Magick ruined everything. Uther told himself that it wasn't his fault because all magick was evil. Magick took everything he held dear. But it was his fault.

He asked for the magickal solution.

He ruined everything.

As he stared out of the stained glass window, Uther realized who was really at fault for everything going so terribly wrong. A silent tear of regret rolled down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Chains Of Destiny" Gen (Canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Third Challenge: The Chains That Bind Us_

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Kilgharrah  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: canon

**Chains Of Destiny**  
With a swing of the ancient sword, the dragon was free. Merlin watched as Kilgharrah rose up and out of the cave that had been his prison for years.

"It must be nice to be free." Merlin said to himself. He sat for a moment and whispered words into his palm. The bright flicker of the magic flame lit up the sadness on his face.

Merlin wondered if he would ever be free like the old dragon. He made a fist extinguishing the flame and walked back to serve Arthur.

Destiny itself was a form of prison. He and Arthur were linked together through space and time. The unbreakable chains of destiny, he thought as he entered the chambers of the Crown Prince.

Was there a way to break the bond?

Merlin truly hoped not.


	4. Chapter 4

**"A Horse Tail" Gen (Canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Fourth Challenge: The Young Pendragon_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Leon  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: (Gen)  
Universe: (canon)

**A Horse Tail**  
Leon was still a page when he first encountered the Prince and Heir of Camelot. The chubby toddler had just eluded his nurse and was heading out into the courtyard of the Castle.

The Prince's big blue eyes looked up in surprise when he heard Leon shout "HALT!"

The next second will be one that Leon will never forget. The young Prince stood there looking at him then let out a wail that could be heard all the way to the Lower Town.

Leon had to muck horses for a week as punishment for making the young Pendragon Heir cry. That was when he developed his love of horses that has held to this day.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Can You Feel Me Miss You?" Gen Merlin (Canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Fifth Challenge: Resurrection_

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Balinore  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: (Gen)  
Universe: (canon)

**Can You Feel Me Miss You?**  
The one thing that Merlin wanted more than anything was time with Balinore. He knew that could never be because his father had died in his arms.

He had watched Morgause bring back Ygraine for Arthur. There must be a way for him to bring back his father if only for a few moments. If there was a way, he wanted to find it.

He studied all the books he could find to help him find the right spell to bring his father back. Then one day he found one.

He went to the hut in the forest that he had used to meet Arthur as his older self to do the spell. There he had privacy.

He lit the candles and said the spell. He closed his eyes. A whoosh of wind came.

"Hello Merlin." Balinore said

"Hello Father." Merlin hugged his father tightly not wanting to let him go.

"Why have you called me in this way, boy?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Ask me. We don't have much time." Balinore said.

"What is your favorite colour?"

"You called me from my eternal rest for that question?"

"I have others but what is your favorite colour?" Merlin asked again.

"Blue like your eyes. What else?"

"Do you know that I miss you when you are there?"

"Yes boy I do. I feel it and your mother's grief too." Balinore admitted.

"I will always miss you." Merlin hugged him again.

"I know, my son, I know,"

Balinore disappeared in a whoosh of wind just as he had come.

Merlin smiled sadly. He had gotten his wish and his answer but he still missed his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Appropriate" Het: Arthur/Gwen (Canon)**  
_Heart Of Camelot Sixth Challenge: What Might Have Been_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Agravaine  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: (Canon)  
A/N: Set during 4x05 'His Father's Son'

**Appropriate**  
There was a knock on the door of the council chambers and Arthur bade them to enter

Agravaine entered and walked to where Arthur was seated. "I am sorry to disturb you, my lord."

Arthur was sure he wasn't in the least sorry. "Something the matter, Uncle?"

"I dare to hope that my advice has been of some use these past months." Agravaine started.

"Of course it has, you know that."

"There is something I wish to discuss with you. But...it is a delicate matter." Agravaine went on.

"Yes?"

"It concerns Guinevere."

"What about her?" Arthur had the feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"She's a beautiful woman, sire, and possessed of many fine qualities, I have no doubt. But she is a servant."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"Nor to me. I assure you. No, i-it's your people that concern me." Agravaine tried to save his point.

Arthur looked at his uncle like he was mental. "Are you saying that it's inappropriate for me to be seen with Guinevere?"

"Arthur, the people expect you to marry a princess not a blacksmiths daughter." Agravaine tried to make his point. "If you must be with her make her your mistress."

Arthur held up his hand to silence him. "I am king, am I not? That means I get to marry as I choose. What would the people say if I were to suddenly shed myself of the sister of one of my knights? They would see me as a user of women and petty." Arthur pointed to the door. "Now if you don't mind."

Agravaine stood and bowed. "Sire." He turned and walked out of the room. His face was angry. Morgana's face will be angry too when he tells her.

Later that evening Arthur knocked on Gwen's door in the lower town.

Gwen smiled as she opened the door. "Arthur, come in."

Arthur walked into the tiny house. He took a single red rose from beneath his cloak and handed it to Gwen. "For My Lady."

"Thank you." Gwen took the rose and smelled it. "My King."

"And your love too I hope." Arthur smiled at her. "You are mine."

"Always." Gwen put her arms around him and gave him a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Everything In My Power" het Arthur/Gwen (canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Seventh Challenge: A Random Episode_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: canon  
A/N: Eye Of The Phoenix Ep3x08

**Everything In My Power**  
There was a soft knock on the door to Arthur's chambers. Merlin was long gone and he wouldn't have knocked anyway. Arthur went to answer the door. He smiled when he saw who was standing there.

"Guinevere, what are you doing here so late?"

"I wanted to make sure you were really all right." Gwen smiled blushing slightly. "I didn't want to leave without checking you."

"I'm fine. Didn't I promise to be careful?" Arthur smiled. "For you?"

"You did but I couldn't help but worry over you."

Arthur took her hands in his and pressed a kiss to each of them. "I will always do everything in my power to come home to you."

"I believe you would." Gwen smiled. "I must go. It is very late and I must get some rest."

"I will walk you."

"No. I will ask one of the guards. I'm not the only one that needs rest." Gwen gave his hands a squeeze before she withdrew her hands from his. "Good night Arthur."

"Good night, Guinevere." Arthur said as the door closed softly behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Master of Horse" Gen Leon (Canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Eighth Challenge: The Finer Details_

Characters/Pairings: Sir Leon  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: canon

**Master Of Horse (Sir Leon)**  
Sir Leon has always been a little obsessed with horses. He finds them irresistible. Those big soft eyes and that long silky mane appeal to him.

He knows a good horse when he sees one and that may be why his opinion is consulted when horses are need for the Knights or even for the Royal stables.

Sir Leon takes the time to saddle his own horse and see that it is properly cared for. He has been known to fire a stable boy for not properly rubbing down or not placing a blanket on a horse.

The other knights tell him that he needs a wife but all he really wants is his horse.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Wildflowers" gen Merlin/Morgana (canon au) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Ninth Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows_

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: (Gen)  
Universe: (canon AU)

**Wildflowers**  
Merlin tied a green ribbon around some wildflowers and picked up a bottle of sleeping draught off the table. Gaius had asked him to take Morgana her medicine. Merlin was just glad to have an excuse to see the King's ward. He thought she was beautiful but he knew nothing would ever come of it but it never hurt to be nice to a pretty girl.

Morgana had had a rough night full of dreams. She was not really in the mood for any one's company when there was a knock at the door.

Gwen let Merlin in and Morgana saw the bunch of wildflowers in his hand.

Morgana came to the entrance of the bed chamber. "Hello Merlin."

"Hello, My Lady. These are for you." Merlin handed her the bouquet of flowers and blushed.

"Thank you." Morgana smelled them and smiled. "How sweet!"

"I just thought you may need a little cheering up."

"I do. Thank you, Merlin." Morgana turned and went back to her bed chamber.

Merlin nodded to Gwen and handed her the sleeping draught. He left with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**"The Bracelet" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon Au) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Tenth Challenge: Wish Fulfillment_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: (Het)  
Universe: (Canon Au)

**The Bracelet **  
Arthur looked up from the pile of parchment on his desk in the king's study. "What is it Merlin?"

"I was clearing out the vaults like you asked and I found something in Lord Agravaine's belongings." Merlin stepped forward and put the object on the desk in front of the King.

"It's a bracelet. I don't understand." Arthur looked at the silver bracelet and shrugged. "Maybe he was courting someone."

"He wasn't. I recognize this bracelet. Lancelot gave it to Gwen when he came back from the dead." Merlin said seriously. "Gaius thinks it's enchanted."

"He does?" Arthur looked at the bracelet and frowned. "Are you positive it's the same bracelet?"

"Arthur, I was wondering if you could …. Oh hello, Merlin." Gwen said as she walked into the room.

"Guinevere, have you seen this before?" Arthur pointed to the desk.

Gwen looked at the bracelet. "Lancelot gave it to me. I took it off in the cell when …." She looked up at Arthur suddenly ashamed all over again.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances.

"What is it doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin found it when he was clearing up the vaults. My Uncle had it in his belongings. Gaius thinks it's enchanted." Arthur explained.

"I see." Gwen looked at Arthur then at Merlin. "Does that mean I was enchanted?"

Merlin nodded. "Gaius and I believe that Morgana enchanted it."

"It changes nothing. I should have never….." Gwen started to cry.

Arthur came around the desk to take her in his arms. "I knew in my heart there was something not right. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I have already." Gwen said as she held onto him as tightly as she could. "Do you forgive me?"

"I have already." Arthur tightened his arms around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**"His" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Eleventh Challenge: A Beautiful Character_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: canon

**HIS**  
Arthur looked up from his paperwork and smiled. Gwen had her head bent over some needlework. He watched her as she worked, frowning at the delicate stitches she was putting into the cloth.

Arthur couldn't imagine life without her. His wife and Queen brought him joy and peace at the same time. She brought a graceful calm to the Kingdom.

Her brown eyes were always full of love for him. He looked at her dark curls that were like silk in his fingers. Her smooth honeyed skin glowed from within. He followed the curves of her face and lips taking in her beauty. She amazed him.

Arthur knew that her heart was large enough to hold everyone that she's met. Her council was wise and given with a pure motive. She did not command respect; it was given to her freely by the people of Camelot.

Feeling his eyes on her Gwen looked up and smiled. Arthur smiled wider knowing that he was the luckiest man in Camelot.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Honor And Obey" Het Arthur/Gwen (canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Twelfth Challenge: The Loveliest Couple_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings:K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: canon

**Honor And Obey**  
"Arthur Pendragon! What have you done!? Gwen stormed into the King's Study.

Arthur looked at Gwen and winced. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Arthur Pendragon." Gwen pointed to the door adamantly. "You need to go find Merlin and tell him you're sorry. You really need to stop throwing things at the servants. He was bleeding."

"I only throw things at Merlin." Arthur shrugged. "He is an idiot."

"He is our friend and he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. " Gwen said not backing down.

"I'll tell him later." Arthur waved his hand and looked back down at the parchment on his desk. He knew she was right but he didn't want to seem weak.

"Arthur, you will do it now." Gwen said firmly.

Arthur looked up. "But…"

"Now!" Gwen put her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

Arthur knew that look and she wasn't giving in. He stood and walked around the desk. "Where is he now?"

"Gaius is giving him stitches."

"I didn't mean to do that." Arthur sighed. "You would think he would know to duck by now."

Gwen tilted her head the other way.

Arthur gave her a soft kiss and went to do as he was told.


	13. Chapter 13

**"Her Last Letter" Het Arthur/Gwen (canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Thirteenth Challenge: Ink upon Parchment_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon

**Her Last Letter **  
"Is she gone?" Arthur asked Merlin as he entered the room.

"Yes Sire. She wanted me to give you this." Merlin handed him a letter and left.

Arthur opened it and read it.

_My dearest Arthur,_  
_I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what has happened between us. I cannot explain my behavior. I have ruined the life we waited so long for. It was almost like I was enchanted. I know that sounds like an excuse but who would do such a thing? _

_I am leaving Camelot because of your mercy. I know the decision to exile me was yours alone. Where this journey takes me I do not know but I will take my memories of you with me. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me. I fear I shall never forgive myself. _

_You will always be the only one in my heart. _  
_Guinevere._

Arthur walked to the hearth and held the letter out to throw it in the flames but stopped himself.

He put the letter in the drawer beside his bed next to the favor she had given him just before he kissed her for the first time. He shut the drawer as a tear fell.


	14. Chapter 14

**"George: The Stand In " Gen George (Canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Fourteenth Challenge: The Voices Unheard_

Characters/Pairings: George, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon

**George: The Stand In**  
George walked down the Royal corridor on his way to the King's chambers. Merlin was missing again and the King requested his service.

George wondered why King Arthur didn't sack Merlin. He was either at the tavern or missing these days. He was struck that a servant that seemed so incompetent would still be employed after all these years.

George knocked sharply at the King's door and heard Arthur call out for him to enter.

"Sire, you requested my service?" George said.

"Yes. Merlin is ….. otherwise occupied. I need my armor polished, my boots cleaned, my horses mucked out, do my laundry and the Queen says that this place is filthy. Clear it up would you?" Arthur said as he pulled on his gloves.

"It will be my pleasure to serve you, Sire." George stood straight and proud as Arthur looked him up and down.

"Right." Arthur nodded. "Carry on. I will be in meetings and I will take my midday meal with the Queen. I will see you at supper."

"Very good, Sire." George said as Arthur left the room.

George was amazed at the amount of work he was expected to accomplish before supper. He wondered how Merlin managed it all and his duties with Gaius. Maybe Merlin had magick, George thought then dismissed it. No one in Camelot would be that stupid as to serve the King and practice magick.

George sighed and got started.


	15. Chapter 15

**"All Her Love" Gen Ygraine, Arthur (Canon) K+**  
_Heart Of Camelot Fifteenth Challenge: The Meaning In A Kiss_

Characters/Pairings: Ygraine, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K+ (Major Character Death)  
Genre: (Gen)  
Universe: (canon)

**All Her Love **  
There was already a sense of sadness in the room. The Queen was fading from this world. The birth process had been hard and had left her body destroyed. The child she had fought so hard to bring into the world was screaming in the background.

"She is too weak. She won't survive." The midwife said.

"Give her the child." Gaius told the midwife.

The woman nodded and brought the newborn to the Queen. The boy settled down as soon as he was put in his mother's arms.

Ygraine realized that this will be her only chance to give him the equivalent of a lifetime of love. She held on to her son and gave him a kiss. She passed from the world as she held him leaving him with all the love she had for him.

The midwife took the young prince from her lifeless arms and took him away.


	16. Chapter 16

**"Consequences" Gen Merlin. Arthur (Canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Sixteenth Challenge: Magic Goes Awry_

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: canon

**Consequences **  
Merlin stifled a giggle as he looked over at Arthur who was picking himself off the ground looking absolutely murderous. Arthur was covered in horse dung. It had been pressed into the crevices of his chainmail when he fell.

Merlin was just trying to trip him because he was teasing one of the new recruits. The tripping part worked but it was the falling part that was the problem.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin knew that tone and it wasn't good but he couldn't help but smile.

"Help me out of this and give it a good cleaning." Arthur said as he held out the offending garment.

Merlin wrinkled his nose and carefully pulled the chainmail over Arthur's head.

"When were the horses over here anyway?" Arthur looked around.

"The horses were here for battle practice yesterday, Sire."

"Oh right." Arthur sniffed as he walked toward the palace. I need to change before the council meeting. Arthur tripped again and this time he fell face first into a big pile of horse dung.

Merlin didn't do that, or did he?


	17. Chapter 17

**"Without A Goodbye" Het Gwen, Lancelot, Arthur (Canon) K+**  
_Heart Of Camelot Seventeenth Challenge: A Score To Settle_

Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Lancelot, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: canon

**Without A Goodbye**  
He left again.

Lancelot had tried to rescue her from her captors but Arthur had saved them both instead.

Was that the reason he left?

Gwen rode back to Camelot on Merlin's horse and held back her tears. Lancelot said he loved her but he left her again. It was if he just said the words without really meaning them.

He really didn't love her?

Gwen knew that Arthur had feelings for her. A blind man could see them. Lancelot saw them. She loved Arthur but she still had feelings for Lancelot as well. Arthur was a dream but Lancelot could be a possibility.

Lancelot left her without even asking her who she chose. He took the choice from her.

But he left her ….again.


	18. Chapter 18

**"As Time Goes By (Lust)" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon) K+**  
_Heart Of Camelot Eighteenth Challenge: Seven Deadly Sins_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: canon

**As Time Goes By** (LUST)  
Arthur remembered the first time he noticed Guinevere. She was wearing a dress that was way too big and her hair was a mess. He thought she was interesting.

When he fell in love with her she was wearing breeches and a white tunic. He thought she was pretty.

The first time he kissed her she was wearing her lavender dress that hugged her curves. He thought she was lovely.

In their first date she wore a peach dress that made her look like a princess. He thought she was beautiful.

The night he proposed she was wearing a blue dress that made her glow in the candlelight. He thought she was alluring.

Today she became queen. She wore lavender silk and lace. He thought she was stunning.

Tonight she is his wife and she has never been more desirable now that she wears nothing at all. Arthur took his time remembering as he fell in love with her all over again.


	19. Chapter 19

**"Blushing Thoughts" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon) K+**  
_Heart Of Camelot Nineteenth Challenge: The Full Spectrum_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: canon

**Blushing Thoughts**  
Gwen looked out over Camelot as she stood on the balcony the gold and orange of the setting sun reflected on her face. She was sure that it only made her flushed cheeks stand out more.

She couldn't believe what she had done. She had walked in on Arthur as he was preparing for his bath. It was true that Merlin was trying to kill him because he was enchanted with some snake thing. That was no excuse for rushing in and catching him completely unclothed.

Gwen wasn't sure if she could ever face him again.

"Hello Guinevere." Arthur said beside her.

"Arthur!" Gwen jumped.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Gwen looked confused.

"The sunset is beautiful." Arthur clarified.

"Yes. Yes it is." Gwen smiled.

"What did you think I was talking about?"

Gwen was too embarrassed to answer so she just blushed more.


	20. Chapter 20

**"The Taming Of The Rouge" Gen Arthur, Leon (Canon) K**  
_Heart Of Camelot Twentieth Challenge: Grumbles And Gripes_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Leon  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon

**The Taming Of The Rouge **  
"My Lord, I must speak with you." Sir Leon asked as he entered the King's study.

"What about Sir Leon?" Arthur asked as he looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"It's Gwaine, Sire. He has been spending more than his fair share of time in the tavern."

"Don't you spend time in the tavern?" Arthur gave him a pointed look.

Sir Leon shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, but Gwaine is there every free moment that he isn't on patrol or at training. It's becoming a problem."

"Is he unable to fulfill his duties?" Arthur was confused.

"No, Sire but he is an embarrassment to the other men. He flirts with the serving girls and drinks. Not to mention the singing he does when he is well into his cups. It is not befitting behavior of a Knight of Camelot, Sire." Sir Leon tried to explain.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Then I believe that you must mentor him, Sir Leon. Take him under your wing and impress on him proper behavior for a Knight of Camelot."

"My Lord, I believe the speech would be more effective from you than me. I am just another Knight where as you are King and therefore you words have more weight." Sir Leon said trying to get out of the task.

"Sir Leon, you are my captain and I believe that the training and discipline of the Knights are your responsibility. I have faith that you can handle the task." Arthur went back to his paperwork. "I will await a report on your progress. Dismissed."

Sir Leon bowed and left to accomplish the impossible.


End file.
